Can they forgive?
by MyWorldIsEdwardCullen
Summary: As the Cullen's and Swan's drift away cause of a joke gone wrong. Three yrslater they have to go camping together for 3weeks As Bella started to realise what she has become and the guilt catches up Will Bella forgive herself or end all the pain and regret
1. Chapter 1

**I'm bad at spelling so gave me a break**

* * *

I got in my old rusted orange chevy and drove to school.

Everyone was use to the sound of the engine but hatedmy music.

I had bad reputation by Joan jett playing.

As i entered the school parking lot. no one was there expect teachers.

I parked in a space near the entrance and took out the keys.

I swung my bag over my shoulder and walked to the office.

"Bella?" I turned around and saw my mum

"Hey what are you doing here so early?" My mother was standing in front of me 1/2 asleep.

Yet i was the one with the night mares "Look I'm going to the music block" I turned around and walked there.

Mr. G caught me as i tripped on the stair "Thanks" We walked in his class room "Isabella, paino?"

I nodded my head, He though me a head smilied "I though you were doing art today"

"Ms Rousham isn't here" I shrugged my shoulders and went to my favourite keyboard.

Iplugged in the headphones and About twenty mins later. Mr G was tapping his watch.

"Crap" I turned off the piano and ran forthe door. He though me my bag.

"Thanks" I ran out room as i ran down the stairs someone tripped me.

I looked up and saw Rosalie standing above. "Watch where your going Swan, She is such a dork"

The three cheerleaders around her started laughing.I got up with everyone ignoring me.

I started walking down the crowded hall. I saw Alice talking to her -as i call them- Fashion pains.

They were like Rosalie but only payed out of your clothes. As i walked further down i saw

Emmett and the Football team on one side ofthe hall and Edward's soccer team on the other.

I had to push topush to getthough them. I was stopped by one of the foot ball players

"BElla babe what's up?"

I looked up and saw Mike. "My foot kicking youin the bal-"

"Mike what the fuck man?" Ilooked at Emmett.

I slapped himout of my way. Unfortently i saw Jasper. He was in anther fight.

I rolledmy eys and walked into my biology class. I sat at the back table and stared out the window.

Remembeing how we all use to be jioned at the hip.

As soon as we got in yr seven everything changed. I ended up the lonier.

I jumped when some one sat next to me and dropped their books.

I looked up and saw Edward. I looked back out the window. I tried hard not to look at him.

Istarted to draw.I drawed the simple on Edward's wrist band.

By the end of class i had finally finished it. I saw Edward stare at it. I closed my book and shoved it in my bag.

As i put on my bag i managed to fall. I heard everyone laugh. I got up and use the table to steady myself.

I ingored everyone and walked out. As i got out the door i saw Alice "BElla you should really wear a skirt"

I rolled my eyes and kept walking. I walked into the sub's office and found my mum. She was eatinga donut.

I walked up and sat next to her on the louge She looked confused and worried.

"Bella?"

"Renee?"

"What are you doing in here?"

"Sitting" she stared atme wondering "Mum is there something else?"

"We're going camping with the Cullens?" She smiled and my mouth flew open

* * *

**REVEIW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Imply your thoughts.**


	2. Kill me now

Preview

"Were going camping with the Cullen's"

* * *

I stared at my mother for a second so many thoughts racing threw my mind.

"Are you insane? The Cullen's?Out of all the people in this hell hole really?"

I stood up and threw a cup at the wall. It broke to peices as I walked out the door.

I heard mymother screamafterme but i was pissed. I walked down the hallglaring at everyone staring at me.

I turned a corner and saw Edward standing there laughing at someonewho had fell.

I walked up and help the girl off the floor. I remember her from lunches Angelia.

She smiled and retreated before Edward could say anything. I turned around and scored him in the nose.

"You stupid son-of-a-bit-" I stopped when he looked at me confused, "Thanks to you we have to go camping both families"

He face was blank, he held his nose trying to stop the blood, "And i thought you were a old hage without sence of humor"

"Dickhead I'm younger then you... and by the way"I kicked him in his ball and his mate cracked up laughing til he looked atme.

I raised my eyebrows and shut up.I reached down and whisper "See ya and might wanna put ice on that"

I stood up and walked away with people staring after me. I could hear Emmett laughing at him

while Rosaile was screaming like a ice queen. The last bell rang so I ran outside and straight to my car while people made

a pathway as I went pass them scared I was going to hurt them. I looked at the ground trying not to blush.

I almost got in my car seeing Jacob on a motorbike next to my car. I have barely talked to Jacob over the pass few years.

He visited every once and a while but hang out at La Push. He smiled and walked up pulling in to a giant hug.

I smiled and looked at him, "Is something wrong Emily Sam Seth-" He shut me up with laughing until I saw it wasn't his.

I turned around and saw Seth and Leah standing there "Seth!" For some reason I was always happy with him around.

I ran up and pulled him in a hug. People turned around surpised o hear me dropped me and gripped my wrist.

"Shit!" Ithurt like all hell. I had it cover with a sweatband and my jumper.

"Thought so" I pulled my arm awayand looked at the ground,"Why?'

I looked towards the Cullens Alice was coming our way pulling Emmett and Jasper."Fuck! Sorry but i have to go"

I pushed pass Jacob but he just pulled me in front of me, "Bella Guess what?" Isaw Alice hopping up and down.

"I already know" Alicelooked disappointed but smiled within econds "Anyway you Emmett drive in a car together oh yeah and...Edward"

She said last part as quiet as possible put the angier was insane "What?Alice why the hell would i do that"

I was about to tackle her but Emmett and Seth gripped both my arm with me kicking like a minack until Emmett gripped my wrist.

"Fuckkkk!" Everyone in the parking lot looking atme as I dropped to the floor gripping my wrist. I saw the restof the Cullens run over.

"Fuck fuck fuck" I heard Seth and Leah epeating over and over again.

"Bella what's wrong? Edward your the doctor check her hand" We were about to disagree but Alice screamed.

i crawled backwards and hit my car knowing there was no escape unless I used force but I resisted "First everyone turn around"

They looked atme like I was insane but they did as I told. I held my hand out to edward.

He lefted my sweat band him and Alice gasped at the same time.** (Yes Alice still sees future) **

I pulled myarm back and slid my wrist band back on. I stood up pulling Edward with and Jasper

were looking from me to alice over and over again. "She'll be fine" I put my head down not looking at anyone.

"See you tomorrow at your place for the...yeah" I walked off Jacob giving me a hug slighty looking at my wrist.

I got in my car watching everyone as I left getting home with in minutes. I walked threw the doors phil was practing outside

I broke down and started to cry as I closed the door dropping to the floor not caring at this piont it didn't matter.

Igotup and ran for the bathroom finding my razor looking at my already three marks creating 4 fresh ones. I let them bleed as

i stared in the mirror crying myeyes out. I punched the mirror pissed as hell watch the pieces fall cutting my skin on my hand.

* * *

**There you go sorry about shortness tired as hell and in science again and I just finsihed my work. **

**Anyway review and help for next chapter**


	3. Great blood

Preview

I punched the mirror pissed as hell watch the pieces fall cutting my skin on my hand.

* * *

I closed my eyes feeling the pain hoping the misery would slid out with it.

I sat down as I heard Phil come inside.I covered my mouth trying to be queit.

Unfortantly he looked out the front and saw my car."Bella where are you?"

i ran and tripping running to lock the door. "Just taking a bath sorry!"

I heard him laugh and turned on the T.V. I layed on the floorloanding in glass.

I looked atmy wrist and they hadn't stopped they were bleeding like all hell and I realised

I hit a vein. I looked around for a towel wrapping itaround my hand.

I builded up the bravery to walk out of the room telling Phil how I accidently broke the mirror.

As I explain i had my hand behind the wall I leaned on he just said he would deal with it and left me with a smile.

I nodded my head andran upstairs. They were still bleeding so I decided to rest and they would heal when I wake up.

#2 hours later#

I wokeup eyes killing pitch black and mum and phil in the next room. I groaned and sat up in bed.

I looked down at my wrist and wippied away dry blood but more still poured.I sat up and ran down stair regreting

what I was doing.I gripped my keys and gripped a set of towels and wrapped a new one around my wrist.

With in minutes I was outside the Cullen's house with Alice standing at the door. Worry on her face.

"Kitchen don't worry everyone is in the lounge room we'll go the back way."

We ran around the houseto the kitchen with Edward standing there, "Do you want Carlisle help as well?"

I shook myhead "No way I don't want to worry Esme" We were whispering while Edward just stood there.

I sat on the bench Edward holding some typeof alcholo about to pour it on mycuts. "Wait"

He stopped and looked at me. I gripped the bottle and took the biggest drink before handing it back.

He shook his head but slowlly poured the alcholo on. I bit mybottom lip trying not to scream but it was to late.

"Mother Fucker!" I dragged out the last word as everyone in the house went quite. Edward alice and I didn't

dare to breath. I heard people running towards the kitchen.I dropped behind the counterand held mybreath.

At that momentpeople pushed threw the door first to talk was Emmett and Esme "What the fuck happened?"

"Emmett watch your mouth" I biit my bottom lip still feeling the pain in my wrist.

"WHo screamed?"

"No-one" Alice and Edward said it atthe same time they never were really good lier together.

I let out a breath and stood up."I did" I hid myhand behind my back. "Jasper emmett Rosalie please go out"

"Hell no it's my house" I growled at Rosalie. She walked out flipping her hair, Emmettand Jasper followed her without questions

Carlisle wasfirst to speak"Bella why did you scream?"

I raised my hand and Esme gasped it sound shaky while Carlisle ran to myside

"I'm sorry really I ask Edward and Alice cause i didn't want to bother you and I know you would tell myparent and it would brake mums heart if she found out I just didn't what to do" I wascrying by the end of it. Esme ran and pulled my in to a hug that felt like a death trap.

"Bella it this all?" I shook my head and Carlislelooked atme "Can you show me?" Alice started to push Edward out.

I took off my jacket and Pulled my t-shirt off. I had bruise and cut all overmy upper body.

Esme gasped again as Carlisle looked at my scars "Bella why?"

"Ask your kids you'll get your answer Plus I can't forget" I broke in to tear again.

With thatEsme stalked oout the room the first time I ever saw her pissed. "Bella will you?"

I nodded my head and layed on the counter it was frezzing against my skin.

"ALice you know you didn'thave to take Edward out his seen me in a bra before"

"Fine he can see what his done to you" With out another word Alice walked out angry as hell.

"Me and my big mouth" I lclosed my eyes and Carlisle started talking

"He misses you ya knowremember your song" I nodded my headfighting a smile

"He still plays every day I have to admit after a while it get annoying"

The door slammed open and my head came shooting up. I fell off the counter.

I stood up with everyone behind Alicelooking at my scars."ALICE!"

I jumped over the counter and ran for Alice everyone moved out of my way as Alice ran.

I caught her in the lounge sitting on her "Wait I have a better tortore" I ran forthere room still only in a

bra and jeans. I went in her closet wripping clothes into pieces laughing with Alice banging on the door.

I felt fiant as I started to fall I screamed Edward's name for help went I fell hitting my head.

EDWARD P.O.V

I heard Bella scream my name then silents.I ran up stair Alice panicking hitting the door screaming for Bella to responed.

"Alice what happened?"

"I don'tknow I heard her say your name then nothing"

"Move!" She did as i said as I literary kicked the door down. I found Bella on the ground laying completly still."Get Carlisle"

Alice deadbolt and within in minute Carlisle came up with all his doctor crap looking at Bella. "Carlisle?"

"We need to stop the bleeding and wrap them up if she doesn't wake up in a few hour we have to take her to hospital"

I stood up shook andwalked towards the wall. I slammed my fist into it breaking the wall.

##CArlisle doing his doctor thing##

"Edward you have to sleep" Esme had her hand on my shoulder conserned for me and bella

"Not til she wakes up" Esme pulled me into a hug and smiled

"You really do love her?" I didn't answer just left the question hanging in my mind. "She will wake up I promise"

"Thank you" I didn't take my eyes off Bella as Esme walked out. I stayed there for 3 hours when I heard her groan "Bella?"

"I got the biggest head ache know to man...waited head hit cut scars where am I?'

"At Cullen's you hit your head but Carlisle fixed you and no he didn' call your parent he just said your sleeping over for Alice sake"

She let out a breath and sat up, "You were in and out"

"I remember you and E-" She stopped and got out of bed "How long was I out? And how long have you been sitting there?"

"3hrs and 3hrs" She shivered andI handed her my jacket. I lokked down remembering she was only wearing a bra and A pair of Rosalie's shorts

"Thanks" She slid it on as we walked down stair she smiled walking in myroom. "I get the left side," She slid in my bed

"Youmust of hit your head hard"

"Nope I just to tired to kicked Jasper out of bed" I rolled my eyes and slid into bed next to her face back to back.

And forthe first time in along time i fell asleep think of Bella

* * *

There you go camping trip is the next chapter and sorry for taking forever to update


	4. Cullens and a Brownie

Previously **"I get the left side," She slid in my bed**

**"You must of hit your head hard"**

**"Nope I just to tired to kicked Jasper out of bed" I rolled my eyes and slid into bed next to her face back to back.**

**And for the first time in along time i fell asleep think of Bella**

* * *

Bella P.O.V

I woke up gripping my head.I slightlyopened my eyes but the sun killed them.

I closed them again feeling something cool under me.I remember pits and piece of last

night mainly that I was in bed with Edward. I reached down my body making sure I still had clothes on.

I had everything but a t-shirt. I started to left my head when a flash went off.

Mine and Edwards head came shooting up. Alice and Rosalie were standing there.

I screamed Rosalie while edward yelled at Alice but we were yelling the exact same thing

"I'm gonna rip your head off and feed it to Emmett" We ran after them ending up in the lounge room.

That's when I realised what I was doing. I stopped within seconds. Everyone noticed and stared at me.

"I gotta go... now I have to pack" I walked toward the door when I remember "Tshirt?"

Alice was next to me holding a long red selved one.I smiled and slid it on cause everyone already saw me in a bra

last night. I walked out find the keys on the door step with a suit case.I looked up and saw my mother coming up.

"Alice you stupid little pixie" I heard herlaugh on the other side of the door before opening. "I swear-"

"Bella!" My mother ran up and hugged me. I winced at the pain "Carlisle said you had a fall and you stayed the night not wanting to drive"

"And of course Alice was begging like a puppy dog" I felt her kick the door.

The door flew open with Esme and Alice there in the back round I saw Edward still trying to kill Rosalie.

Alice squealed and it made my fall into the wall. I screamed as I hit the cuts. Everyone turned to me I looked at Esme for a excuse.

"She bruise her back when she fell and she must of hit it." I looked at the ground as I stood up.

"Aw bella" Mother pulled me into a hug as I bit my bottom lip I looked atAliceto get her off.

"Renee! Guess what I found the cutest dress for Bella's surpise" My mum let go and I screamed at Alice.

"What? What surpise?" They all looked at each other literally ran from me.

I walked in the house slamming the walking to he kitchen finding Rosalie wrestling Edward for the camera.

They didn't notice me come in she I walked behind her grabing the camera "Hey!"

She turned around and went to yank it out of my hand. I though it at Edward he looked at confused "Get rid of it"

And he did. "Whythe hell did you shove it down your pants?" He shrugged his shoulders.

Rosalie ran out squealing while Iwalked towards the cabinet grabbing the last brownie. "Hey! that's mine!"

I looked atedward smiling. I walked out to the lounge he followed pulling out the camera.

I kept wa;ling out the back where everyone else was. I stopped in my tracks I put the brownie to mymouth.

I licked both side of the brownie and held it out to him. He glared at me. "You're so immature"

"Immature means I'm mature" I turned around finding hypo Alice behind me.

I wrappedmy arm around his shoulder and started walking. "You and me are going to have a little chat"

* * *

What will bella do to Alice and well the camping trip ever happen found out all inthe next chapter ****EVIL LAUGHING IN BACKGROUND** Slowly drifts away...**


	5. Life is hell

We walked toward Esme and Renee "So what were you guys talking about surpise?"

Everyone turned to Renee and she stood there "I don't know what your talking about?"

"Mum you lie just as bad as me" She stood there not saying a word. "Fine I squeal it out of Emmett"

"Too late I already threaten his car" I bit my bottom lip. Looking for something or some-one

"Guess what everyone stuff is pack and we ready to go on the road." I hit myself in the head

All the guys and parents cheered while the rest of us groan wanting to run for ourlives

and I actually tried to run but some-one had me around the waist.

"No!No! I'll die if I go on this trip" I was hitting everyone holding me

"Emmett can you help now!" Alice was screaming as I heard Emmett laughing his head off as he ran over.

He wrapped his arms around me and through me over his shoulder.

"Emmett let me down!" Then I realised what Emmett wa about to do "Emmett don't you dare-"

I was cut off by Emmett in simply words farting. "Emmett you disgusting pig"

I kicked him as hard as I could in the ball when he fell to the ground.

He groan in pain while everyone laughed "Bella I do wanna have children one day"

I laughed my head at Rosalie trying to walk away but unsuccessfully.

Jasper and Carlise had grabbed me and were running for the car.

I didn't bother trying to escape. I was shoved in the back with Edward.

I grabbed my Ipod from the front seat and played it full blast in my ear.

Emmett got in the front seat looking from me to Edward.

I rolled my eyes and looking at the window. Emmet just to be a smart-ass

done a donut making Edward hit into me

"Watch out dick head!"

I knew I should screamed at Emmett but I was pissed at Edward

"What the fuck why the fuck are screaming at me?"

"Because your the one who hit into me remember!"

"Both of you shut up!" We both looked at Emmett

The rest of the drive was me and Edward screaming our lungs out.

While Emmett was trying to shut us up. finally arrived at the cabins with Alice running up to me.

We were last so but Edward and i were still screaming at each other.

"You stupid son of a bitch I hope you go to hell"

"Well i guess I'll see you there you mother fucker-" Before he could finish Alice interrupted

"Bella I already picked your room"

I looked down at her glaring. but before I could argue she dragged me along.

Up a set of stair down a hall to the room at the very end.

She flew the door on and ran inside. It was dark and scary looking "I love it"

All my clothes were but away and then of course Rosalie had to reunion it.

"Very emo your right Alice it does suit her"

"Rosalie"Alice wined I just had to fight back.

"Don't worry she just a old hag that hasn't got laid in awhile" I smiled at Rosalie.

"Bitch what the fuck you just say? Do you know who your talking to?"

"The devil wife" I smiled while Alice was walking out the door screaming downstairs

that there was going to be a 'catfight'

"That's it your dead Swan" She ran towards me. I ducked from her punch kicking her

in the side sending her towards the wall. I walked up grabbing her throat throwing her out the door.

I grabbed the top of the door way kicking her in the face hearing a crack under my feet.

"Bella! Stop!" I didn't I couldn't.

"No Alice let her keep going she can put me in a coma like Amy was" I froze.

"Don't talk about something you under stand" I threaten her.

"Oh I do little Bella couldn't hold her temper after a little prank"

I hit her again as hard as possible sending her flying.

"What did I say!" I grabbed her throat slamming her across the wall.

"Emmett Edward Jasper help" I heard Alice scream

"Whats wrong now?" I heard it was Emmett knowing all of them were in the kitchen.

"Bella angry" First there was a silents then running up the stairs.

"Look like I'm gonna have to cut this short" I let go of Rosalie as she threw a punch.

I dodged it again hit her in the face then scoring her on the side again making sure she

would fall from the impact.I went for another but Some one had grab me from behind.

"Let go!She has to die!" I was crying now. Who-ever was holding me let go so I ran down

stair outside and into the bush. It was raining so I pulled my hood up.

I ran until my feet collapsed under me. I sat against a tree trunk. I looked up and I saw

cliff. I stood slowly wa;lking towards it. I looked down seeing the water crash against the

cliff side knowing what would happen if I dropped.

* * *

What will happen to Bella? DUN DUN DUNNNNN

****EVIL LAUGHING IN BACKGROUND** Slowly drifts away...**


	6. Camping is worse then hell

The smell of the ocean and rain smell wonderful.

I slid of my jacket and took another step closer

taking a deep breath closing my eyes. As I put one leg over

falling over edge.

**Edward's POV 5minutes earlier**

"What the fuck happen Rosalie what did you do?"

I glared at her while Alice was going through her visions

watching Bella. "Edward!" I turned aroundand alice was looking

at me like some-one had just pulled her heart out.

"She is going to jump... just run striaght through the door and

keep going striaght" I did as she said and dead bolt with Jasper and Emmett

behind me. I was way ahead of them and saw Bella taking of her jacket.

"What is she going to do skinny dip?" I mentally hit myself. I started to slowly walk

towards Bella. She took a step forward. She started to fall. I ran grabbing hold of

her waist pulling her back. We landed on the ground

Bella's POV...

I opened my eyes looking around seeing Edward laying next to me. I sat up hitting him in the gut.

"You stupid dick you always wreck everything" I hit him harder.

He sat up holding my wrist. He squeeze and I yelled.

"You are the biggest asshole of our generation"

"What I just saved your fucken life"

"I didn't wanna be saved глупый fucken влагалище я ненавижу тебя, и я ненавижу тебя всегда заставляет меня делать глупая выходка barsturd"

"What the hell are you on about?'

"It's called Russian!" The rain was getting harder as I stood up kicking Edward in the progess.

"You stupid bitch you never thank anyone for anything"

"How would know the last time I check we ahven't talk sence year six!"

I was cry I didn't know if I was cry cause I was angry or everything I said was true.

"you don't know what the fuck I have been through the pain regret the nightmares every night and one time I need someone someone anyone to talk to you all left I had no one everyone hated me the emo drugo and only god know what else"I pushed my hair through my hair pushing it out of the way, "Because of use I live with this hole in my chest it doesn't want to go away you can't go on with your lives like nothing happened but I can't I'm stuck with this!" I turned to walk away when I saw Emmett and Jasper standing there "I hope you enjoyed the show"

They said nothing as I walked pass them but Edward just couldn't help himself.

"You stupid self bitch your not-" he was right behind me as i turned around wacking him in the nose.

"That's what i call a bitch" I walked off with laughing at Edward and Jasper walking with me.

"Bella you know-" I cut him short by falling over "Bella you o.k.?" I turned and just sat there.

"No" I took a deep breath standing up. We started walking again hearing some thing in front of us.

I looked at Jasper as we stopped looking in front of us. I reached in my back pocket reaching for a knife.

Jasper stared atme blankly, "I might of pissed a few people off"

"Bella you carring a knife I think that's a bit more then a few!" I looked ahead as a person walked out.

"Isabella" I looked at the faces of two people I never wanted to see.

"Victoria Laurent" I grabbed my knife harder holding in front of my face.

"Long time no see" I smiled slightly.

"I could have gone longer" I stood up striaght making sure Jasper was behind me.

"Who your friend?" I glared at Victoria as she looked him up and down.

"He has nothing to do with you" She looked at me slighty smirking.

"We have a job for you" I glared at her.

"I told you I don't do jobs for you anymore" I clenched my teeth

"What do mean 'jobs'?" Laurent smiled looking at Jasper as I ignored his glare.

"Bella didn't tell you she been working for me sence she was about 14"

I held my knife harder, "Leave and i'm not doing any more jobs for you"

"Come Bella James won't be happy about this"

"I really don't give a damn" At that moment Emmett and Edward came up behind us.

"What's happening? Why does Bella have a knife and who the hell are they?"I smiled as

I heard Emmett confusion.

"Bella you haven't told any one have you?" I glared at Victoria.

"touch them and I'll kill you" We glared at each other as Edward tried to be the voice of reason.

He walked in the middle of us.

"Can't you settle this?" Victoria smiled.

"Your right" She smirk at me with pure evil in her eyes.

"Edward move!" He looked back at Victoria as I through the knife. It landed in Victoria's arm. "Em do you have my jacket?"

"Yeah why?" I smiled running at Victoria slamming her in the face

"Knife left pocket" He looked at me then in my jacket. "Through it" he did as I said but it didn't reach.

I rolled my eyes ripping the one out her arm. She screamed while Laurent just stood there. I rolled back grabbing the knife.

"Why Bella you were learnt well" I smiled standing up holding a knife in both hands.

"Don't flatter yourself I learnt of Aro" Victoria clenched her teeth as Laurent grabbed her shoulder

"We must go James we want to here the news" She stared at me then left with Laurent.

I turned waiting for all of them to scream at me but they didn't.

I shrugged my shoulders walking grabbing my jacket off Emmett.

I slid my jacket back on walking back for the house.

I got all the way to the lounge room before the questions started. Alice started "You started a fight!"

I bit my bottom lip walking up the stair before Emmett stopped my carring me to a chair forcing me to sit.

"Bella how did you get invovled with people like that?" I looked at Edwrd glaring.

"They saw my skills at fighting and offered money so I join the end"

Jasper started now "What skills your a klutz remember?"

I grabbed a knife through it getting it to stab into a apple "Not when it comes to fighting"

I stood up walking for the stairs "I'mgoing to bed anyone want me... don't"

I walked up stairs leaving them. I changed into a giant white t-shirt and a pair of underwear underneath

then went to bed wish to die in my sleep.

* * *

What will happen now Bella's life slowly shows itself to the Cullen's?

****THINKING FACE** Slowly drifts away...**


	7. MUST READ

OKAy sorry everyone for not updating but I have a reasonable answer for all your questions. I AM UPDATING ALL MY STORIES! I don't know why but I just feel like it. Well cya later.


End file.
